scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf
:This article is about the film. For other uses, see Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (disambiguation). Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf is a 1988 telefilm produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions for syndication as part of the Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 package. It is the third and last Scooby-Doo film to be released as part of the Superstars 10 series of telefilms, which was preceded by Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers and Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. All three Scooby entries in the Superstars 10 series feature Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, and Scrappy-Doo alone involved with stories that feature real ghosts and monsters, similar to the [[Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980-1983)|early 1980s version of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo]]. This film is unique among the others, as it marked the first time Shaggy had a girlfriend, who had a supportive role in the film, as well as, marking the last official appearance of Scrappy-Doo in an animated Scooby-Doo series, special, or film. Premise Racecar driver Shaggy is turned into a werewolf and forced to compete in the Monster Road Rally held by Dracula in Transylvania. Dracula will only turn him back if he can win the race against all the other monsters who are battling it out to win the Monster of the Year title. Synopsis Shaggy has become a talented race car driver, where he competes and wins at the Tyler County Race Track. Every year, classic monsters get together at Dracula's castle in Transylvania for the "Monster Road Rally", an ultimate road race, awarding the winner with the "Monster of the Year" award as well as many other prizes only monsters would enjoy (and one prize—a trip to Hawaii—that none of the monsters want). This year however, Dracula receives a postcard from the Wolfman stating that he has retired to Florida and will not be participating. Lacking one of the most well known monsters, Dracula fears they will have to cancel the race. Luckily, Dracula's minion Wolfgang notifies him there is an another option, namely, to create a new werewolf. After searching an old book for information on whom is next in line to become the next werewolf, it is revealed that it is none other than Shaggy Rogers (or Shah-Gee, as Dracula pronounces it). Dracula sends his horrible henchmen (the mushmouthed, incomprehensible Crunch and the English accented, well articulated Brunch, together known as "The Hunch Bunch", since both of them are hunchbacked) to America to transform Shaggy into a werewolf and bring him back to his castle. After a few thwarted attempts, the Hunch Bunch manage to transform Shaggy by exposing him to moonlight while he is at a drive in movie with Scooby, Scrappy, and Googie in his customized race car. The Hunch Bunch then picks up the car using their batcopter and flies the group back to Transylvania. Here, Shaggy is informed that he was chosen to be the next werewolf and that he must participate in the monster race. Shaggy, wanting to return to his normal life, is displeased with his current situation. Ultimately, however, Shaggy chooses to make a deal with Dracula, and states that he'll only race under the condition that if he wins, Dracula must return him back to his human state, and allow him and his friends to leave. Dracula agrees but secretly begins planning ways to keep Shaggy from winning. After being kept up most of the night, driving the severely detuned "wolf-wagon" in the race, being sent on misleading detours, rescuing Scrappy and Googie from traps, and dodging dangerous monsters and magic spells, Shaggy manages to win. Dracula refuses, claiming he had his fangs crossed when they made the agreement. Infuriated, the heroes steal Dracula's book on transformation and make their getaway. Dracula chases them in his bat-like car and airplane, where the four narrowly escape Dracula's powerful "Drac-Vac" and his "Munchie-Missiles." In the end, Googie uses the book to change Shaggy back to normal and the group lives happily ever after. That night, the gang all sit down to watch another horror movie, but nobody sees Dracula, Brunch and Crunch creep up to the window. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers/Shaggy Werewolf * Scrappy-Doo Supporting characters: * Googie Villains: * Count Dracula * Wolfgong * Frankenstein * Repulsa * Witch Sisters * Mummy * Bonejangles * Swamp Thing * Vanna Pira * Brunch * Crunch * Mr. Snyde * Dr. Jackyll * Dragonfly * Web Man * Schlockness Monster * Genghis Kong * Man-eating plant Other characters: * Tyler County racetrack announcer * Miscellaneous Tyler County citizens * Tyler County racer 1 * Tyler County racer 2 * Wolfie * Supermarket customer * Clerk * Mel's Produce driver * Miscellaneous drive-in theater goers * Cook * Police officer * Motorcycle cops * Alligator Locations * United States ** Tyler County *** Tyler County Race Track ** Florida ** Shaggy Rogers's home ** Supermarket ** Mel's Produce ** Drive-in movie theater ** Hawaii * Transylvania ** Castle Dracula ** Monster Road Rally * Black Hole of Calcutta Objects * Scrappy's megaphone * The Grimness Book of Records * Popcorn * Television set * Ladder * Refrigerator * Doggy Bon Bons * Watermelons * Projector screen * Hot dog * Hot dog bun * Hamburgers * French fries * Trash can * Banana peels * Carrot * Fried egg * Frog fudge * Spider web spaghetti * Plasma pizza * Wart pudding * Batburgers * Telephone * Flapjacks * Waffles * Pizza * Bananas * Grapes * Oranges * Giant magnet Vehicles * Double-Dyno Turbo Blaster * Steam-Powered Grease-Grinder * Batcopter * Delivery truck * Motorcycles * Werewolf Wagon * Freaky Frankenwagon * Slime Speedster * Couldron Coupé * Bone Bomber * Mummymobile * Split-Personality Special * Dragon Dragster * Web Man's truck * Dracmobile * Batplane Cast Songs Full credits The following credits are how they are displayed on-screen (or as close as possible). Opening credits * Hanna-Barbera Presents: Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Berny Wolf * Written By: Jim Ryan * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson Closing credits * Starring: Don Messick as the Voice of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, Casey Kasem as the Voice of Shaggy * Character Voices: Hamilton Camp, Jim Cummings, Joanie Gerber, Ed Gilbert, Casey Kasem, Don Messick, Brian Mitchell, Pat Musick, Alan Oppenheimer, Rob Paulsen, Mimi Seton, B.J. Ward, Frank Welker * Director: Ray Patterson * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Storyboard Artist: Bob Taylor * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Director of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller * Music Composed & Conducted By: Sven Libaek * Design Supervisor: Jack White * Unit Head: Jim Stenstrum * Character Design: Mike Bennett, Eric Clark, Sue Crossley, Lance Falk, Scott Hill, Julie Zakowski, Bob Onorato, Tony Sgroi, Bwana Takamoto, Pat Ventura, Salene Weatherwax, Donna Zeller * Animation Director: Ray Patterson * Animation Supervisor: Chris Cuddington * Animation: Jun Gernale, Wincat Alcala, Rico Marquez, Rita Javier, Roman Yusi, Rosauro Adorable, Ralph Fernan, Raul Mimay, Boyet J. Gopez, Roni Samala, Tino Guanlao, Buddy Zulueta, Freddie Coles, Marie Mascarina, Jet Castillo, Dick Bernardino, Mars Cabrera, Eric Lara, Ray Nacionales, Achu So, Boy Sibulo, Reggie Entienza, Vinggoy De Santos, Ernie Elicanal, Edemer Santos, Gem Deseo, Ogie Binalla, Janice Venezuela, April Garcia, Pinky Omana, Joy Dela Cruz, Lorna Santos, Jess Espanola, Owell Mina, Jojo Young, Ricky Yoingco, Oscar Dizon, Gilbert Garcia, Glen Kennedy * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Catherine Peza * Layout Supervisor: Ping Capati * Layout: John Guerin, Jim Hickey, Levy Vergara, Abe Ocampo, Mel Capital, Bill Proctor, Raymond Romero, Joel Avila, Boy Baarde, Tons Labrador, Allan Abelardo * Background Supervisors: Al Gmuer, Pol Barona * Key Backgrounds: Jim Hickey, Andy Phillipson, Martin Forte, Jeff Richards, Mike Humphries, Fred Wharter, Jonathon Goley * Backgrounds: Panky Penaflor, Alex Leal, Danny Dictado, Voltaire Perez, Lalaine Labayane, Rex Avila, Berti Delizo, Jim Hickey * Animation Checking and Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland, Tobee Barretto * Xerography: Star Wirth * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title: Bill Perez * Character Color Key Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Color Mark-Up: Stella Reyes * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Stan Wetzel * Production Assistants: Mark Lesser, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Erika Grossbart, Debby Lathrop-Robbins * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Computer Animation Supervisor: Paul B. Strickland * Computer Scene Planning: Ann Tucker * Computer Animation System Design: Marc Levoy, Chris Odgers, Bruce Wallace, Bennett Leeds, Jim Mahoney, John Haskey * Computer Graphics Technical Consultant: Dr. Donald Greenberg * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Video Tape Editor: Mark Bernay * Music Editors: Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky, Daniels McLean, S.M.E. * Sound Editors: Michael Bradley, Tim Iverson, David M. Cowan, Catherine MacKenzie, Michele Iverson, Jerry Winicki * Track Readers: Yvonne Palmer, Jim Hearn, Kerry Iverson, Kay Douglas, Lee-Tsu Aries * 1/4" Editors: Kelly Foley, Paul Douglas * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Supervisor: Jerry Smith * Production Manager: Joharn Iriarte * Production Coordinators: Benji Agoncillo and Rosanne Bunag * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * This Picture Was Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE Affiliated With AFL CIO * ©Copyright 1988 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * All Rights Reserved * Hanna-Barbera Productions Continuity * This is the last time Shaggy wears his red t-shirt, blue jeans and ochre shoes from The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. The outfit (with the exception of the shoes) was later worn by his cyber counterpart in to differentiate between the two since the real Shaggy had gone back to his original look of a green top, maroon pants and black shoes. Notes/trivia * Reluctant Werewolf marks the last major appearance of Scrappy-Doo. He would not be featured again until the 2002 live-action film Scooby-Doo, in which he plays the antagonist. Due to this, he it was likely the reason he was not on the home video cover art, in any of the commercials, mentioned in the description, or on the DVD menu, as if he wasn't in the film at all. ** Although he would go onto to feature to a large degree in other forms of media in the early 1990's, such as being co-star of a video game, and continued to travel with Mystery Inc. in the early issues of Archie Comics' Scooby-Doo. * The DVD cover shows Shaggy with his traditional green t-shirt instead of the red one he wears in the film (see photo gallery below). * In the 2019 direct-to-video , Velma has a blog about the events of this movie being an unsolved case, including images of Shaggy's werewolf form, although it's not mentioned how she obtained these. Cultural references 's cameo in the audience.]] * The chaotic races are a parody of Hanna-Barbera's Wacky Races. * In the Tyler County race, Hanna-Barbera co-founder, William Hanna, makes a cameo in the audience. * Some of Count Dracula's lines, including "TO THE MOON!" and "BANG! ZOOM!", are a nod to Jackie Gleason's household character Ralph Kramden from The Honeymooners. * The character Vanna Pira is a spoof of Vampira, the character name of actress Maila Nurmi (1922-2008), as well as Vanna White, who became Wheel of Fortune hostess in 1982. * The Grimness Book of Records is a parody of The Guiness Book of Records (now known as Guiness World Records). * The music playing at the party once Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, and Googie arrive is the beat to "Gleep Glorp" from another Superstars 10 movie Rockin' with Judy Jetson. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Mr. Snyde first transforms into Dr. Jackyll, the latter is still Caucasian. * Shaggy's eyes turn white when he looks down at Scooby after he told Shaggy about Brunch and Crunch attempting to turn him into a werewolf. * Scooby's dog tag colors had switched for a few frames, at the end of the movie where he scares Shaggy and Googie with a werewolf mask. * When Shaggy finally turns back human, and Googie hugs him, Shaggy briefly splits into two people when he turns around. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The narrator/race track announcer at the beginning repeatedly calls Googie, "Goo." * While it can be assumed, it's still unclear whether or not all the scenes in America are set in Tyler County. * Throughout the film, Scooby's fingers vary from four to five. * Oddly, Shaggy makes Scooby & Scrappy sleep outside his room, while in other appearances he and Scooby don't see any qualm of sharing the same bed. * When Scooby, Shaggy, Scrappy and Googie get trapped in the cage, the bars are wide. Scrappy could've easily walked through the bars since he's small enough. * When Shaggy and Scooby try to escape from the castle, Scrappy ties the bedsheets to the bedpost so they can abseil down the tower. But, moments later, Shaggy scrambles back through the window after spotting the crocodile and the sheets have disappeared. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf VHS released by Worldvision Home Video in 1991. * Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf VHS released by Warner Home Video on March 5, 2002. * Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf DVD released by Warner Home Video on March 5, 2002. Quotes Gallery Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf DVD cover.jpg|DVD from Warner Home Video External links * TBA }} * Category:TV specials and telefilms